dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
List of techniques used by Vegeta
This is a list of notable techniques used by Vegeta which have appeared in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, the anime series Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, and various video games spun off by the series. As a Saiyan, Vegeta is extremely powerful, being the greatest rival of Goku. He is also able to develop an abundant amount of energy-based techniques as the series progresses, and able to refine them into more powerful and effective techniques. Techniques appearing in the manga and anime Energy-based & Physical attacks *Amazing Impact – A rush attack Vegeta uses in his Super Saiyan form. He used this attack when battling Android 19. This attack became a Counter Super in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *Final Impact – Vegeta fires a fierce bolt of energy from his index and middle finger in his Majin form. He used this attack during his fight with Majin Buu. This technique is supposedly usable in Vegeta's Majin form only. *Atomic Blast – A rush attack that Vegeta used during his battle with Semi-Perfect Cell. This attack was named in Raging Blast. *Bang Beam – A favorite move of Vegeta during the Namek Saga, Vegeta points his index finger like a child pretending to shoot a gun and then fires a small but deadly red bolt of energy out of his finger. *Big Bang Attack – Vegeta discharges a medium-sized ball of ki in his hand. On impact, this technique causes a violent explosion. In the later ''Budokai'' video game series, Vegeta can throw a small ball of ki into the Big Bang Attack, causing a more powerful and more massive explosion. *Big Bang Cannon – A beam version of the Big Bang Attack used through out the Frieza Saga. *Brave Punisher – A rush attack used by Vegeta as an Ascended Super Saiyan, in his fight against Broly. This attack was named in Raging Blast. *Big Bang Storm – A rapid-fired version of the Big Bang Cannon that Vegeta uses in his fight against Frieza in his Final Form. *Cosmic Cannon – Vegeta creates a superheated, blazing sphere, surrounding his own hand. He then throws it like a grenade and it burns any opponent whom it comes in contact with. Vegeta uses it against Goku in the Vegeta Saga, but it was later replaced by his Big Bang Attack. *Crushing in Hands – A technique Vegeta used as a Great Ape to crush Goku's bones. *Exploding Wave – Only in the anime, Vegeta used an Exploding Wave during the battle against Dodoria. Also used in the ''Gokuden'' RPG series and the ''Butōden'' fighting game series. *Dark Impact – A blast technique used by Majin Vegeta in his fight with Goku. This move was named in Raging Blast and it is a Counter Super. *Demonic Rush – A rush attack used by Vegeta in his Majin state during his fight against Super Saiyan 2 Goku. This rush was named in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. *Destructo Disk – A razor sharp disk of energy. Vegeta uses a very similar variation of this attack to cut off Great Ape Gohan's tail. *Dirty Fireworks – Vegeta punches the enemy's stomach, stunning them before being punched into the air before exploding at the command of Vegeta pointing his index and middle fingers. Vegeta first used this technique to kill a Saibaman who was holding back in a battle. He uses this move to kill Cui. This technique is used in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and the ''Raging Blast'' series as one of his super moves. *Double Galick Cannon – Vegeta uses this technique to kill Pui Pui. It involves him putting both his hands on his opponents chest followed by a huge energy blast at point blank range which completely obliterates them. *Finger Beam – Used by Kid Vegeta to kill Saibamen in Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. *Energy Rings – Vegeta shoots out strong rings made of pure ki to bind his opponents by the limbs for further assaults. He used this attack in his Majin form during his battle against Super Saiyan 2 Goku. *Finger Blitz Barrage – Vegeta fires several finger beams at his opponent. He used this to vaporize a Meta-Cooler in Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. It is also used by Baby Vegeta in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *Final Burst Cannon – Vegeta uses this technique as his final attack against Frieza after all his other attacks fail. It is done in a slightly familiar way as the Final Flash and the beam itself is purple like the Galick Gun. *Final Crash – A technique very similar to Final Flash used against Recoome. *Final Explosion – Vegeta detonates his body in an attempt to kill Majin Buu, resulting in a devastating, golden-yellow explosion that leaves Vegeta a fragile, stone like corpse. This technique appears in Vegeta's Majin form only. *Final Flash – Vegeta conducts ki in both of his hands that places next to each other, combining the ki that discharges in the form of a devastating stream of energy. He used this against Perfect Cell, though the Android regenerated. *Final Galick Cannon – Vegeta delivers several rapid attacks before punching the enemy's stomach and discharging a beam of potent purple ki through the enemy. Vegeta uses this technique to kill Zarbon. This technique is used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *Final Shine Attack – Vegeta fires a massive green ki wave from his hand that is more powerful than his Final Flash. He used this attack in an attempt to destroy Super Android 17, to no effect. In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, this is Vegeta's ultimate attack in his Super Saiyan 4 form. *Finger Galick Gun – A variation of the Galick Gun that is fired by the index and middle fingers. Vegeta used this technique to destroy Arlia. *Galaxy Breaker – Vegeta charges up and fires a powerful white energy blast from his chest at his opponent. Vegeta uses the attack to kill Nappa in the Vegeta Saga. This technique is used in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend. *Galick Impact – A rush attack used by Vegeta in his fight with Semi-Perfect Cell. This attack was named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and is used by Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 3 form as one of his Super Attacks. It is also slightly changed from when he used it in the anime. *Galick Gun – Vegeta bends to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting purple ki that discharges a concentrated, powerful beam. *Super Galick Blaster – Great Ape Vegeta's variation of the Chou Makouhou. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *Genocide Breaker – A rush attack that Vegeta used to kill Jeice on Planet Namek. This technique is named in Raging Blast series. *Hellzone Grenade – Vegeta fires several energy spheres around the opponent and and controls them to be fired at the opponent. He used this attack against Super Buu w/ Gohan, though the Majin used an Energy Shield to block the attack. *Infinite Break – A rush attack used by Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 2, in his fight with Kid Buu. This move was named in Raging Blast. *Kamehameha – Vegeta fires a powerful whitish-blue beam of energy that inflicts substantial amounts of damage. He used it against Janemba in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. *''Ki'' Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. *Maximum Flasher – A powerful energy beam that Vegeta fires with one hand. He used this technique against Super Perfect Cell after he killed Trunks. *Meteor Burst – Majin Vegeta fires a powerful blast of yellow ki at his opponents. *Power Ball – A ball which simulates the effects of a full moon to allow a Saiyan with a tail to become a Great Ape. *Photon Bomber – A powerful energy blast used against Dr. Gero. This technique was named in Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. *Shining Rage Attack – Vegeta charges at his opponent with a fierceful strike. This attack made its debut in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit as one of Vegeta's specials in his Super form. It later made its return in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World as one of GT Vegeta's specials. The longer the attack is charged the more damage it inflicts. *Spirit Breaking Cannon – A rush attack used by Vegeta in his Ascended Super Saiyan form. The moves he does in this attack are taken from his fight with Semi-Perfect Cell. This attack became a Counter Super in Raging Blast. *Super Big Bang Attack – A more powerful version of the Big Bang Attack that Vegeta uses in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. *Super Big Bang Cannon – A more powerful version of the Big Bang Cannon that Vegeta uses throughout the Frieza Saga. *Super Energy Wave Volley – Vegeta releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. *Super Explosive Wave – Vegeta releases a gigantic wave of energy from his body, causing a huge amount of destruction. He first uses this in his fight against Goku in the Saiyan Saga. *Vanishing Blow – Vegeta charges his energy, and releases most of it in a large, blue energy wave, inflicting a high amount of damage. Used to destroy Dodoria in the Namek Saga. Speed and movement techniques *Afterimage – The user moves at ultrahigh speeds, leaving an afterimage where he was previously located. *Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. Other appearing abilities *Telepathy – Vegeta can speak with his targets mentally. *Telekinesis – He used this to hurl a bunch of rocks to kill the king of Arlia and again to lift a rock in an attempt to strike Frieza when Vegeta was losing their fight. *Ki Sense – Vegeta can sense the Ki of others. He learned this technique after his first battle against Goku on Earth. *Energy Barrier – In Wrath of the Dragon, Vegeta created a barrier in a fashion similar to Final Flash to protect a building full of civilians that he crashed into from being destroyed by Hirudegarn. Transformations *Great Ape – Same as other Saiyans, those who have a tail and looks at the full moon can transform. *Super Saiyan – The first Super Saiyan transformation, first achieved by vigorous training before the Androids' arrival. *Ascended Super Saiyan – A more powerful branch of the Super Saiyan, achieved in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and used in the fights with Cell. *Super Saiyan 2 – The sequel to the Super Saiyan transformation, achieved in training during the 7 years of peace after the Cell Games. *Super Saiyan 3 (video games only) *Golden Great Ape – Can only be achieved if the user is a Super Saiyan, and if they have a tail. Only seen in Dragon Ball GT. *Super Saiyan 4 – A combination of the Super Saiyan and the Great Ape form controlled, used in Dragon Ball GT in the final fight with Omega Shenron. Fusions & Fusion Transformations *Super Gogeta (Fusion) **Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta *Vegito (Potara) **Super Vegito *Veku (Failed Fusion) Impure/Possessed Forms *Majin Vegeta *Baby Vegeta **Super Baby Vegeta 1 **Super Baby Vegeta 2 **Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta Techniques appearing in video games ''Butōden'' series *'Rushing Combo': Vegeta punches the opponent, gives them a knee shot, then follows up with two more kicks. *'Super Elbow Smash': dashing elbow smash. Also named Elbow Drive. *'Hammer Of Vegeta': jumping/diving elbow drop. *'Dive Slash': diving dropkick. *'Kick Slash': jumping calf kick. *Exploding Wave: Vegeta raises his arm as an energy aura emerges from ground and damages the opponent. Also called Explosive Breaker, and Explosion Wave. *Galick Gun: appears in the form of a Continuous Energy Bullet attack in Ultimate Battle 22. *Big Bang Attack *Final Flash *Final Blast Bomb *'Galactic Gunfire': Vegeta smacks his opponent into the air, then he fires up tons of Ki Blasts which keeps the opponent suspended in the air being fired at. When the opponent finally comes down, Vegeta says “Good Riddance” and finishes them off with a Big Bang attack that sends them flying so fast that it makes an explosion when they land. It is his meteor attack in the Super Butōden 3. *'Meteo Barrage': his meteor attack in Ultimate Battle 22. ''Supersonic Warriors'' series *Atomic Burst *Big Bang Burst *Garlic Buster *Garlic Fire *Super Bajit Sword ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series Special techniques *Amazing Impact *Big Bang Attack *''Chou Makouhou'' (as a Great Ape) *''Chou Makouhou'' Barrage (as a Great Ape) *Dirty Fireworks *Explosive Wave *Final Explosion (as Majin Vegeta) *Final Flash *Final Galick Gun *Final Shine Attack *Finger Blitz Barrage (as Baby Vegeta) *Finish Sign *Full Power *Full Power Energy Blast Volley *Galick Gun *Gigantic Flame (as Baby Vegeta) *Hellzone Grenade *Hi-Tension *Howl (as a Great Ape) *I'm Super Vegeta! *Infinite Break *Majin's Awakening *Maximum Flasher *Prince's Pride *Revenge Death Ball (as Baby Vegeta) *Revenge Death Ball Final (as Baby Vegeta) *Saiyan Soul *Spirit Breaking Cannon *Super Energy Wave Volley *Super Explosive Wave *Super Galick Gun (as a Great Ape) *Wild Sense Rushing techniques *Auto-Counter *Auto-Flying Kick Counter *Auto-Heavy Counter *Blaster Wave *Flying Kick *Ground Slash *Heavy Finish *''Kiai'' Cannon *Lift Strike *Rolling Hammer *[[Rush Ki Wave|Rush Ki Wave]] *Step-In Sway *Sway Ground Slash *Sway Heavy *Sway Lift Strike Signature techniques *Counter - High Speed Rush Movement *Counter - Z Counter *Dragon Smash *High Speed Rush Movement *Hyper Smash *Lightning Attack *Step-In Auto-Counter *Step-In Auto-Heavy Counter *Step-In Flying Kick *Step-In Ground Slash *Step-In Heavy *Step-In Ki Wave *Step-In Lift Strike *Step-In Sway *Sway Ground Slash *Sway Heavy *Sway Ki Wave *Sway Lift Strike *Vanishing attack *Z Counter Combination techniques *Air Combo 1 *Air Combo 2 *Air Combo 3 *Blaster Wave Combo *Delta Storm *Dragon Tornado *Energy Storm *Heavy Crush *''Kiai'' Cannon Smash *Power Press *Rolling Hurricane *Rush Finish *Rush In *Rush In Attack ''Super Dragon Ball Z'' *Assault Rush *Lucora Gun ''Burst Limit'' *Super Big Bang Attack ''Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *Demonic Rush Gallery Imgred.jpg|Vegeta fires the Super Energy Wave Volley Category:Lists *